The Noblemen's Host Club
by Paper Train
Summary: Maylene gets excepted into a prestigious school known as the Phantomhive Academy of Confectionary, Culinary, and Business. Hopelessly lost she wanders into a abandoned dance room only to meet up with unlikely people.
1. Chapter 1

AT: Yay first chapter up! Read, Review and all that lovely stuff and enjoy. **This is not a crossover the story just derives from ****Ouran High School Host Club**.

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Ouran ****High School**** Host club.**

Chapter 1: The Prince Behind the Pauper

Yes, it's true. Life at the Phantomhive Academy of Confectionary, Culinary, and Business was incredibly lavish, grand, and at some points, mundane. The large establishment was home to many noblemen and women of various status. But that didnt mean normal people couldnt enroll though people that is was impossible but one common person has risen to defy the odds and shatter that stereotypical barrier. But for these one or two sentences we shall shortly give our attention to the ladies of this school. For they and their mindless spending gave reason to the cause of said common persons demise. Maylene.

A being in shabby attire, long red unkept hair somewhat tamed beneath a long red ponytail, monstrous bangs that would have crept their way to her eye's if it were not protected by a mask of thick glasses. Thats what she looked like to others. Walking down an inappropriately extravagant hall Maylene couldnt help but despise these people. _Wha-...this is just a school? Why do these people need these...I dont know what to call it but I know it's not necessary to learning _she thought as she continued to walk said hall. She was completely baffled, the school did not need all this to win approval, it held some of the greatest minds to ever walk the streets of England. Lost beyond all hope her steps halted themselves in front of an absurdly large window as her eye's stared at nothing in particular, she knew exactly why she got excepted and it did nothing but sharpen her senses. Such a successful school is bound to have enemies, beneath its outer appearance there was something special that secretly set it apart from others. This is no normal school.

She continued to walk, loosing herself in a maze made of high quality italian marble. Shinning even in the dark through the time that the calloused hands of servants spent washing, polishing, and bleaching themselves. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was lost. Loosing her focus as well she walked straight into a door before recoiling and cradling her stinging nose. What she found in front of her was an abandoned sun parlor. Being the curious fool everyone is sometimes she gripped the silver handle and cautiously bribed it open and poked her head through.

"Good day to you!" she was met by a chorus of young voiced. _Also..._

"Huh?" now lost not only physically but mentally "huh" was all that could come out her lips. Seconds after, she flinched as a bright light flashed

and white rose petals fell from a place that could not be seen.

"Oh my. Its a boy" said a male with long orange hair. _Something that would..._

"Huh?"

"Well it was bound to happen sometime" spoke the other red headed male indifferently.

"It doesnt matter" said a clearly younger male in a dominate tone. The being sat in a leather in the center of the room with dignity. _Change her life..._

"Wait, wha-" she started but was interrupted by what seemed to be the master of the room.

"We welcome you to, The Noblemen's host club"

"HUH!" her voice rising in panic. _Drastically._

"The Noblemen's...Host Club?" she said completely unsure of the situation. She went pale and limp, wobbling from side to side, her old clumsiness coming back. She was alway like this, especially as a child but she had control of it now except when she was caught off guard. Which she most certainly is right now.

"Now look, you've gone and startled him" the voice came from a male with taunting red eye's. Maylene couldnt help but notice the way he said "him".

"We cant help it" said red head number one

"It's not our fault he put his guard down" continued red head number two. Maylene suddenly felt something tugging on her arm.

"Wow~" awed a blonde boy with red pins in his hair.

"You're the exceptional student we heard about! Maylene right? Pretty odd name for a boy but I've seen odder! You're a super hero that fight for justice no matter what people say because of your social status! Like The Rowdy Noblemen VIII!" the boy proclaimed proudly.

"Who's-" Maylene was interrupted by a cane lifting her chin.

"So what type of boys are you into" it sounded more like a statement than a question. "The one you were just talking to was the boyish type. The comic, friendly type" he pointed to a man with some stubble who was lighting a cigar. She supposed the stubble added to his charm but the cigar..._Is smoking allowed here?_ she thought.

"The devious types" he pointed to red heads numbers one and two

"Or how about the cool type" he pointed to the man with rare red eye's. In any normal situation she would have turned pink but as you can see, this is no normal situation.

"Or how about..." there was something in the tone of his voice that scared her. He lowers his cane only to put it against her neck and trailing it up causing her head to tilt at and angle.

"A guy like me" _that look on his face_ she thought. It wasnt just that there was an eye patch covering his right eye, that expression, it was like he figured something out.

"Oooooooorrrrrr~! A man like me!" all of a sudden red whole roses replaced white petals and she quickly found herself spun around, a well tailored arm firm around her waist and a gloved hand slipped under her chin.

"My my what a petite and delicate figure" he said as his face leaned in too close as she felt her hair stand on end. She wiped her head around to see the five males had dark clouds of annoyance aound them and covering their face.

. . .

"Ohh~ you must be so struck by my beauty you cannot speak! Oh god why must you have created such a perfect being as me? It is because of this I have stolen this fair gentlemen's voice! But I shall forgive you, amen" As he made the sign of the cross the thought _it's the other way around you idiot_ ran through her head. She was just in utter shock of his stupidity. Maylene slowly made her way to the wanna-be-pirate to ask a question but he answered her question before it was ever asked.

"Druitt, Viscount Druitt" he hissed as if the name was utter poison

"Oh that reminds me" Maylene turned to see Druitt clasping her one hand with both of his.

"I dont usually associate myself with men but if you like-" both Maylene and "Mr. Jack Sparrow" as an imported silver heavy duty tray from Russia landed hard on the back of Druitts head. Before he blacked out they both looked behind him to see Mr. Cool type wiping dust off his gloves.

"A-a..." she was completely baffled, should be worried or relieved?

"Excuse me" Mr. Cool type firmly grasped Druitts neck peice tossed him out another absurdly large window.

"What!" she ran to the window and looked down. _We're on top floor! _she thought.

"Dont worry about it" said the male with an eye patch

"Dont worry! We're on the top floor! He could die!"

"Trust me, he always manages to survive somehow" deep down inside Maylene knew he was probably right but that didnt stop her worries. Also how did he know he always somehow survives? She shuddered thinking about it.

"What did he mean by 'I dont _usually_ associate myself with men'?" she asked somewhat dreading the answer.

"I dont know, really dont care, and afraid to know" he took a sip of his tea and they just left it at that. Maylene took notice how lavish their uniforms were. Plaid shorts, dark blue jacket and ribbon for younger males and black straight leg pants, the same dark blue jacket and a tie for older males. Each male had a cane carved by hand especially for them according to their family crest, whether they carried it around all day was up to them. Now that she though of it the ladies uniforms were just as lavish. Fine silk from China with intricate lacing and embroidery so small and class together it looked painted on. She looked down at her own clothes and saw her plainness, no, it was worse than that. She made a small sound of disapproval at herself.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde boy. She snapped out of her self disapproval at looked down at a flawless face stamped with concern.

"Nothing..." she realized she didnt even know their names.

"Oh I havent been introduced! My names Finnian but just call me Finny!" he pointed at the male smoking a cigar.

"Thats Bardory but you can just call him Bard" Finny pointed two fingers at the two males with orange hair

"The one with the long red hair is Joker and the one with the short red hair is Drocell" he wiped one finger to the male with the red eye's

"Thats Sebastion" and he pointed to the youngest looking male with an eye patch.

"And that's Ciel" he finished. _So the cool ones Sebastion, the friendly ones Bard, the devious ones are Joker and Drocell, the boyish ones Finny and the last ones Ciel _she thought trying hard to remember their faces and names.

"Now, as a matter of your dept" said Sebastion. She froze a pearly white.

_Dept..._

"Of course. You dont seriously think your father can get you here for free" he responded

"I have no father..." she responded a chunk at a time. Sebastion took out a little black book and started flipping through with a finger to his chin.

"...A Mr. Grell?" he said. She froze even more before being taken over with flames.

"He's NOT my father!" she yelled. "He just thinks he is" she said more controlled but distain still obvious in her voice as she slumped over a table.

"Well, either way you still owe the school a small fortune" she looked up confused, that is, until he held the bill in front of her face.

**"AAAAAAAHHHH!"**

"Now now Mr. Maylene, there's no need to be so loud" said Sebastion putting a hand to his ear.

"No need...?" _I've never seen so many numbers_ Maylenes now spent spirit was escaping her paper white body.

_I hate owing people, especially the wealthy ones._ She hauled herself up, both hands on the table for support. "Im going to have to pay you back..."

"With what money?" Joker and Drocell spoke simultaneously.

"You dont even have enough money for a uniform" _they have a point..._she thought.

"I guess it cant be helped than" Ciel pointed a finger at her.

"Your going to be a host"

**. . .**

"MAH!" Maylene laid down on a nearby couch.

"Thats a good idea in theory" started Joker

"But he's not going to get very far with those looks" finished Drocell

"Oh how cruel fate can be!" the way he say cruel like cru-well somewhat ticked them all off.

"But worry not for Viscount Druitt is here~!" he quickly slid Maylenes glasses off and paused. After five minutes of staring and doing nothing Ciel pushed him away and with one look called for Sebastion.

"Sebastion! Call for her" one call and ten minutes later the doors burst open and a see of makeup, bra's and dresses flooded through. "Ciel!" a blonde girl glomped onto Ciel but was gently pushed away.

"Lizzy, I have a job for you" she looked confused until he pointed a finger at Maylene who flinched at the sudden attention. Elizabeth smiled and ordered all of the men out of the room but when they came back in they saw what she had done.

"Maylene you're as pretty as a doll!" exclaimed Finny

"You even made him wear a bra" said Joker reaching for where the strap would be.

"Hey!" she slapped his hand away. Joker and Drocell looked at each other.

"You look beautiful and all but hows he going to get clients like this?" said Bard

"Clients! Oh dont tell me you've sold yourself to this shady group!" said Druitt jabbing a finger to said shady group.

"Dont worry though, I will always be there for you! Rejoice in my sweet embrace!" Maylene was involuntarily pulled into his embrace. Panicked muffled sounds were heard as Maylene was finally able to say "Help!". Finny's suddenly face got serious as he lifted her into the air. There was a ten second pause before Finny put Maylene down his face slightly pink. Finny walked over to Bard who whispered "your face is pink, dont tell me your-" Finny vigorously shook his head from side to side.

"Well I suppose he can just tie his hair in a low ponytail" said Sebastion

"There's one problem, I cant see!" she complained

"We'll just have you wear contacts"

"Contacts?" she asked

"It's a new invention that can fix your eye site"

"But you dont understand, Im extremely far sited" Sebastion put on a sly smirk

"Please dont under estimate me, I am one hell of a host" Maylene turned a powdered pink but quickly stomped it down.

"Tomorrow we start your lessons" Maylene had to admit, she was in some deep trouble now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Noblemen's Host club chapter 2! I have a little surprise for you guys at the end of this chapter so keep reading! Please pardon any misspellings and or grammatical errors. I will be using some reference from Les Yeux Revolver by NotreDame. It's in French just so you know.

disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the concept of a high school host club. If you dont know that's from Ouran High School Host Club.

Maylene walked groggily and with dismay and surprisingly not lost, to the abandoned dance room. She had bags under his eye's that were visibly under her glasses since Sebastion has yet to give her her contacts. The train has barely been invented and they come up with contact? Next thing you know they'll discover signs of life on Mars she thought. She stopped in front of the massive door and looked up with wary eye's at the thing, cursing it for the people that lay inside. Slowly she opened the door and poked her head inside and walked in ignoring the shower of white rose petals.

"Seems our protégé has just walked in" said Sebastian

"Dont call him a protégé just yet" cut in Ciel. He snapped his fingers and immediately Sebastion walked up to her and presented her with eye contacts thin as it can get.

"This is supposed to help me?" she asked skeptically. She stared at the little thing that lay on the pad on her finger

"Just put it on and no complaints" ordered Ciel, Maylene couldnt help but think it sounded so...ironic...I guess you can say. Maylene sighed in defeat and took off her glasses and put the contacts in place. She blinked a couple of times and then, in disbelief, rubbed the rim of her eye's trying to feel for her glasses.

"How!" she exclaimed trying to decipher what was happening

"As I told you before; please do not underestimate me" he told her

∑(º_º) - haha lol sorry I dont usually leave stupid little things like that. Plus it matches her reaction

"Quite the difference it made" said Joker putting a his hand to his chin in a thinking matter

"Agreed, she has really distinct eye's" said Drocell putting a hand to her cheek. Maylene felt a large hand place itself on her shoulder

"Wow ! Our clients might tell your a girl at first glance!" Bard exclaimed. Maylene made a little "hmm?" and turned her head to look a him but Finny was already waving his hands and shaking his head in a vigorous "that's not true!" statement.

"Relax Finny, I already new" he told him holding both hands up. Finny looked shocked and confused so Bard continued with an explanation.

"I figured out around the time Jocker and Drocell found out" Finny seemed to take that as an answer and relaxed even though it didnt really answer him at all.

"Enough with this nonsense we're running out of time" said Ciel. The boys nodded and disappeared. Maylene soon found herself in the school uniform; dark blue jacket with a plaid tarnish gold on the collar and the ends on the sleeved folded up leaving the same pattern to show. Under that was a regular shirt with a plain white collar and the same dark blue colored tie. Ciel and Finny wore thin, whimsical bows though. She wore black pants and expensive looking shoes. Ciel and Finny wore dark green plaid shorts. In truth she looked very handsome.

"Is it really alright for you to just give it to me?" she asked

"Oh we're not giving to you" said Joker

"Think of it as a loan, it gets added on to your debt" finished Drocell. Before Maylene could react Bard dragged her over to the next table where Elizabeth was sitting drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh well dont you look dashing" she said smiling putting her tea down.

"Uhh...thank you" she said not sure what to say

"Well dont be shy! Sit sit" she put a hand in the direction of the chair in front of her. Maylene took the seat awkwardly and avoided making eye contact. Elizabeth smiled and decided to make it easy for the poor "guy" and start the conversation.

"So, Maylene, how do you like it here"

"Oh! Uh...well everyone's been nice I suppose..." she trailed off

"Mmhmm, mmhmm, do you have any hobbies?" she asked

"Well yeah acually...umm...I like to sneak out into the forest and just think" she told her

"Really? You must be very deep. Are you joining any other extra-cariculum activites?" she asked, her head was resting on the hands.

"Um...no I really dont have time..."she muttered. I just have to entertain her for a small amount of time right? If that's the case, then I know just the story.

"You see...when I was little, I had two brothers. They used to take me to the annual Carneval that would be held in my part of London. Was it safe, in my perspective back then, yeah, to others here now, no. One day my bothers let me go to the shooting range with them betting that if I were to beat their best score I would get a portion of their meals for a week. Of course the booth tender let me do it, he was even laughing along, but when I got to fifteen fake wooden birds flung in the air they werent laughing anymore. They stared at me. In awe I like to think. My brother's took me away and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before telling me I did a good job and that it was well worth the meal. Of course I didnt plan on excepting them, I loved them too much. But I never got a chance to deny the food, a man in a black trench coat stuck out a white gloved hand out to me and told me to come with him..." she paused. I probably shouldnt tell her the whole truth...

"It turned out that my family...they...they got a good paying job somewhere far away and that my brother's were to come with them and that I was to stay here to look after the house. It wasnt proper for a child to live alone so...I found I guess you can say, a person to look after me, and he still does. His names Grell, he's the one who got me into this school" but left me with a huge debt to pay!

"Really?" she asked curious. On the inside Maylene smirked with relief that she's entertained.

"Yeah, it's hard from time to time, living with someone I dont know and didnt really trust. At first I thought he was trying to take my dads place, I absolutely hated him..." her voice drifted, with honest remembrance. Elizabeth sat there, intent and eye's showing signs of sadness, remorse even.

"But that was back then" she reassured her with a dazzling smile that made her blush. "The more we had to stick together the closer we got. I really began to trust him when I was coming back from...a small job when I was fourteen. A strange man came up to and put his lips next to my ear and whispered something about staying with him for a night or two. I didnt get a chance to shiver from the feeling of his breathe on my ear, I was busy trying to cover up the smell of whiskey and bur-bin on his breathe" Elizabeth gasped and pleaded for her to continue with her green eye's.

"Luckily Grell was there and took the position of a fatherly being and knocked him away with so much anger that I fell to the ground on my behind staring through my bangs in shock. It was then when I started trusting him as a kind of father though he liked to take a much more motherly role" she finished with an honest chuckle. Elizabeth's eye's went wide in awe and softened into a soft smile followed by a gentle tucking behind her eyelids. Finny and Bard were crying rivers behind a sofa as well as Druitt. Joker and Drocell had their mouths slightly open and eye's wide in shock as Ciel studied her an intense eye. Sebastian stood by the two students side as Elizabeth slowly opened her eye's again and nodded towards him with approval. Sebastian nodded back and wrote something down and walked away. Elizabeth got up and Maylene went "ah-" not sure what to do.

"Mr. Maylene, if I may call you that?" she told him

"Uh...yeah?" she replied

"I would like to schedule another appointment with you next week, perhaps over a cup of Chamomile?" she smiled and walked out of the room. Once she was gone Maylene blinked twice and just sat there for a second.

"I-...I passed... I passed...! I passed! Oh my god I passed!" she cheered getting up from her seat.

"Yes yes Miss. Maylene you certainly did pass, with flying colors I might add" said Sebastion

"Maylene~!" cried a teary eye'd Finny who tackled the poor girl and began to cry in the crook of her neck

"Im sorry! Im so sorry! So so sorry!" he begged.

"F-Finny! There's nothing to be sorry about!" Finny was pulled off be Bard who helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"If you need any help, any at all, you know who to call" he told her

"Uhh...thanks Bard" he let her go and she felt a hand on each of her shoulders

"Wow~ thats pretty good" said Joker

"You're a natural" continued Drocell. Maylene nodded a thanks and turned to see Sebastian holding Druitt, the very person who would be smothering her with pity kisses whether he knew she was a girl or not. She made an exasperated face and turned to see Ciel. She rose her eyebrows questionably, he closed his eye and got up and walked towards the door stopping in front of Maylene not bothering to turn around.

"Good job"

Maylene's eye's widened as she broke into a smile and hugged the small boy who turned a slight hue of pink

"Get off!" he commanded, successfully hiding the slight hue of pink

"Thank you so much! I'll be sure to pay every sent I owe you!" she exclaimed. Once he got her off, he coughed to regain his composure and continued, only stopping at the door.

"Your first official day started tomorrow, you'll still be in basic training" he told her. Even though she didnt go after him this time, she broke out another smile of pride.

AN: fml...I just found out I've been spelling Sebastian's name wrong this whole time. Lame.

How I used to spell it: Sebastion

How it's supposed to be spelled: Sebastian

Or can it go either way? They both look correct dont they? Anyway on with the surprise!

Paper Train- "Hello! And welcome to The Noblemen's Host Club special!"

Ciel- "It's an honor"

Sebastian- "Thank you for deciding to read this far"

Joker and Drocell- "We seriously wouldnt be here without you"

Bard- "It's a real good thing you guys are here"

Finny- "Mmmhmmm! Thank you!"

Paper Train- "You might be curious as to what is so special, well this section is The Noblemen's Host Club Interactive!"

Druitt- "Yes~ it is! So if you and your lovely self can please enter your personal statistics to the following"

[y/n] - your name

[e/c] eye color

[h/c] / [h/l] - hair color / hair length

Paper Train- "Please remember those, they will be helpful to make this more interactive. Now how to start! Please pick a host club member!

1. Maylene

2. Ciel Phantomhive

3. Sebastian Michaelis

4. Finnian / Finny

5. Bardory / Bard

6. Joker and Drocell

7. Druitt (if you really want...)

Maylene- "Why am I here!"

Joker- "Cause you are"

Maylene- "But I dont start till tomorrow!"

Ciel- "Deal with it"

"Thank you for your selection!" now just take a look the number in bold to the left of the character you selected. Look for that number and there should a little interactive part in here for you! Excuse me if I migrate from using nouns like "she" and "her" to "you" Im tired and I do that when writing interactive stuff. Sorry. But first a general opening"

As per normal the host club was taking guests when a particular just walked in. Envious was the feeling almost all other girls, with the exception of Maylene (duh) and Elizabeth, felt. Making the school uniform look better on you in any aspect you walked in gracefully and played your part.

1.

"H-hello" Maylene stumbled out. [y/n] smiled and took the seat across from him.

"Hello Maylene, how are you?" she asked, her [h/c] hair falling elegantly on her shoulders

"...man that was supposed to be my question" she mumbled to herself. [y/n] only giggled light heartedly and Maylene smiled that she might be doing this right.

"So...um, how is your day?" she asked

"Fine, even better now that Im here" [y/n] said. Maylene began to rub the back of her head nervously, a habit she picked up from her brothers

"Oh...um...thank you...or your welcome...I dont know" she drawled. [y/n] only giggled some more

"So I here you have a unique past?" [y/n] asked

"Oh that is...that is" Maylene's faced became drenched in remembrance, sadness and thought. [y/n] blushed seeing this side of the boy, the said that got hurt and will never fully heal.

"Im sorry" [y/n] apologized

"Huh? Oh! There's nothing to be sorry about! Now that Im here, I know that all that happened was in the past. Yeah it still hurts but with you and everyone else here-" she put on a beautiful smile " the burden becomes easier to handle". [y/n] was blushing wide eyed then smiled. Throughout the whole appointment [y/n] couldnt help but think that, Maylene, was an incredibly kind, friendly person. But she also thought, that there was more to him, then meets the eye.

2.

"Welcome Miss. [y/n], can I be of any service?" [y/n] took her seat nonchalantly and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong" he asked

"Nothing. To many people hopping to partner up with my company. These people get tiring, really, they hold no interesting factor" [y/n] complained. Ciel took his seat next to you and placed some chamomile tea in her hand. [y/p] blinked and looked up at him confused.

"It'll help with the stress" he stated simply and took a sip from his own Earl Grey. [y/n] smiled at him, she was about to do as she was told when he took her chin in her hand.

"You have really beautiful [e/c]. They become even more beautiful if you just smile" he told her. She felt her heart quicken. She didnt say anything at first.

"You have beautiful eye's too, you should smile more" that's when Ciel let go and [y/n] wasnt all to thrilled about that.

"Smiling, true smiling...is for those who in which God can trust moments that can bring happiness to the world" he said. [y/n] didnt understand and stated so. He chuckled.

"Im not surprised"

"Maybe I will never understand" she said. He looked the other way with the usual frown but shoved a piece of cake in her mouth

"Mmm!" a muffled sound came from her mouth. He turned to her and smiled

"Those who do not understand the hardships of the world are to good to understand" she looked at him again. This was abnormal from the usual appointment.

Then why...why do you understand?

3.

"Hello Sebastian!" [y/n] exclaimed, [h/l] hair waving joyfully with each step. Sebastian turned to see you and smiled. You stopped in your tracks as he bowed.

"It's a pleasure to serve you this evening Miss. [y/n]" he exclaimed. You blushed and took your seat on the bench looking up at the sky above.

"Why arent we inside with the other's?" she asked

"Because, indoor lighting would do no good to reveal the true beauty that lies in your face" he stated calmly looking her in the eye. [y/n] quickly turned her head away turning bright red. Sebastian walked closer and ran his hand through her hair, taking a stand and inhaling the light sent that graced your hair.

"Your hair smells like white roses and honey, and is soft and silky, like a cats" he said. [y/n] watched him and then smiled, she adored that little cat fetish he had. Than she realized something, how can he tell her hair smelled like roses? Roses smell were already very subtle and [y/n] diluted the smell even more by adding some water and honey. Plus he could tell you used white roses.

"Sebastian, how did you..." her voice drowned out. He put a finger to her lips.

"Im one hell of a host"

4.

"[y/n]!" cheered Finny.

"Hello Finny!" she exclaimed. Finny ran up to her and grabbed her hand, to which she blushed, and led her over to the couch.

"Here take a seat!" he offered.

"Happy as always I see Finny" you exclaimed looking at him.

"Why not be happy!" he told her. She smiled.

"True" Finny nodded an affirmative but his eye's changed once he saw a bird pass by in a window, his eye's following after the bird. You watched him, never seeing this side of Finny. As minutes passed you began to worry

"Finny..."

"Where do you think it's going" he stated more than asked. [y/n] was confused and looked down.

"I dont know, Im sorry..." Finny turned to look at her, his face quickly turning into one of panic.

"Im sorry! I didnt mean to hurt your feelings! It's just, birds, they remind me a times..."

"Sadder times?" she asked. She couldnt believe such a happy boy had sad times.

"Yeah..." he made a somewhat sad smile then placed a hand over the hands you kept folded on the table.

"But you know, if you have really sad times, and realize things that make those sad times even sadder, it makes the happy times even happier" he told you and smiled, not like the hyper boy you knew, but like the boy your getting to know. You smiled and nodded in understanding.

Why is it, that a happy person always has sad consequences?

5.

You felt a strong hand on your back

"Good afternoon Miss. [y/n]!" exclaimed the large man. You looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon Bard" she exclaimed. You two chatted idly until your stomach began to grumble. Bard chuckled and got up to get some tea and cake. Once he came back you noticed as he set the tea cup how rugged his hands were.

Bard, whats wrong with your hands?" you asked. He took a confused look at his hands and then glowed with pride.

"These are my birth mark" he exclaimed proud

"What!" you exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, Im just saying that my callused hands are kind of a...reminder to me as to where I came from"

"Huh?" she said confused

"Back in America, we do everything by ourselves, no matter how, when, why, other countries look down on us, no matter how many times, we come back"

"Is that why Americans are known as Comeback Kings?" she asked

"Yup! Not just born Americans, people from ever seas too. We put them straight to work. But I guess you can say it rubs off on them too" he said. You placed your cup down.

"Bard, tell me more about America" she asked.

"Sure!" he went on and on about all the wonderful things America has as she listened intently.

"But England has all that and more" you stated

"Yeah, you have all your fancy things and what not but there are two things you can never match in value or take from us Americans" he said.

"Oh and whats that?" she asked feeling some kind of a challenge. He looked up before muttering three words.

"Freedom, Independence, and the Pursuit of Happiness"

6.

"Joker..." muttered a faint voice

"Hmm? What is it Drocell?" replied said Joker

"...Oh it's nothing..." Drocell again muttered. Joker "tch"-ed and took his chin in his hand

"Look, if there's something you need to tell me than tell me" he ordered seriously. [y/n] watched the scene unfold right before her [e/c] eyes in amazement. To see he older twin show authority other than the kind gentle guidance was, in her point of view, attractive.

"I...I just wanted to say you looked really nice today" he said turning away. Joker blinked obviously not expecting that to happen, than chuckled and took his seat again.

"Geez, all worked up for nothing" he said

"Well, not really. It seems we have gained Miss. [y/n]'s attention" said Drocell pointing a finger at you, Jokers gaze following quickly suit. You jump a little from your seat from the sudden attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question Miss. [y/n]" said Joker

"I as well" continued Drocell. They both got out of their chairs and walked over to you both tenderly tracing the structure of one of your cheeks with his index finger. You could feel your face grow hot

"Who would you choose, me or him" they both said. You flinched at the question and looked down in shame, you honestly didnt know.

"I...I..." you mumbled, they leaned their faces in but you only turned whiter in guilt for being so cold towards them as individuals.

"Both..." you managed to say. You shut your eye's expecting some rash action like pouring tea on you to occur from them but all you heard was a chuckle.

"Thats good" they said

"Huh?"

"Having two dolls is better than one" said Drocell

"It's much more of a circus" finished Joker

7. ...if you really want

"With eye's deeper than the sky, colored a beautiful [e/c] by the grace of God so much so that nymphs envy you. [h/l] hair the color of [h/c] so rich that no magic can ever hope to duplicate. A smile as radiant as valuable as unfound treasures. A face that makes the hopeless smile. And a voice that can calm darkness that resides in all of out hearts. All these describe my beautiful [y/n]" (ha, i just made all that up right now) pronounced Druitt. [y/n] blushed at his boldness.

"Where did you learn to recite like that?" she asked

"Well, you of course" he answered taking a sip of his wine

"Me?" you asked

"Why yes. Looking at you, I can see what makes you so special, and recite then in words of equal value. Such as the way as the gentlemen" he announced. You looked in awe at him not noticing the dark aura of annoyance present behind you where all other hosts are.

"Than again..." he said. He set his wine glass down

"A person such as yourself doesnt need to be told"

"Wha.."

"You just need to realize yourself and you'll be just fine"

Paper Train- "There hoped you liked them! Dont forget to review, I really love hearing from you! Have a good morning/noon/night!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, school started and with my AP classes and other things I don't know when I'll be able to update. Sorry. I, myself, normally hate it when I read one of these things, not because Im mad at the author, but because Im disappointed that I wont get to read some of me favorite stories. But I don't blame you if you get mad at me, either way Im terribly sorry. I haven't given up on this story though.**

**Im sorry and have a good rest of your day/night. Thank you.**


End file.
